Animals (GS Ver - Explicit Smut)
by deestacia
Summary: "Apa kakakku belum pulang?" / "Aku tinggal dulu ya Baek. Nikmatilah pestanya." / "Oppa, bolehkah aku pulang?" / "Kau cantik sekali." / "Aku suka rasanya." / "Good morning sayangku." / "Kita ke kamarku." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) - Read Detail Info - RnR


**Animals**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Category : Gender Switch**

**Genre : Smut - Romance - Hurt**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : AU - OOC - Explicit Smut - Mature Content - Bad Words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright October - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Baekhyun terlihat melajukan mobilnya memasuki halaman sebuah rumah berkonsep minimalis yang mewah dan besar.

Mobil sport berwarna merah yang terbuka itu berhenti di depan garasi. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di antara deretan mobil sport lainnya.

Perempuan itu beranjak keluar dan melangkah menuju pintu utama. Beberapa pelayan tersenyum dan memberi hormat saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang nona." sapa kepala pelayan Jung.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum, matanya mengedar seolah mencari seseorang.

"Apa kakakku belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kepala pelayan Jung menggeleng, "Tuan tadi menelfon bahwa beliau akan langsung menghadiri pesta rekan kerjanya malam ini. Beliau juga berpesan agar nona datang. Nona akan dijemput jam 8."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap jam besar di ruang tengah yang menunjuk setengah 7.

"Baiklah kepala pelayan Jung. Terima kasih. Aku akan bersiap dulu." ucap Baekhyun seraya menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Malam itu dia mengenakan dress sederhana tanpa aksen yang rumit berwarna hitam, dengan panjang setengah paha yang sangat pas di tubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk Baekhyun yang proporsional. Bagian atasnya berupa off the shoulder sebatas dada. Rambut hitamnya dibuat bergelombang dan ditata ke samping kanan. Dia memakai anting-anting diamond putih berkilau berukuran sedang senada dengan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Wajahnya dipoles make up minimalis. Perempuan itu meraih heels hitam setinggi 10 cm dengan aksen glitter diamond. Seksi dan elegan. Itulah 2 kata yang cocok menggambarkan penampilan Baekhyun malam ini.

Tok! Tok!

Mata Baekhyun beralih ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Saya, nona.", suara kepala pelayan Jung menyahut.

Baekhyun beranjak setelah memastikan sepatunya sudah terpasang dengan benar. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jemputan anda sudah datang." ucap kepala pelayan Jung.

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku turun. Terima kasih."

Kepala pelayan Jung membungkuk hormat dan permisi.

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya, memastikan penampilannya dan meraih pouch hitam dengan hiasan diamond putih di bagian depan dan belakangnya serta pada bagian atasnya.

Perempuan itu menuruni tangga. Kehadirannya sudah ditunggu oleh supir jemputannya, kepala pelayan Jung, dan beberapa pelayan.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil sedan itu dan tak lama, mobil itu pun melaju ke lokasi pesta.

.

.

.

Kaki indah Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan di mana tengah berlangsung sebuah pesta. Beberapa mata sempat menatap kehadirannya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun? Anak bungsu keluarga Byun, pemilik Royal Infinity Corp. Perusahan multi nasional yang bergerak di berbagai sektor, perusahaan incaran para pengusaha untuk dapat bekerja sama serta idaman setiap orang untuk dapat bekerja di sana.

"Nona Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara menyapa Baekhyun. Perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol, nama laki-laki itu pun tersenyum. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik, anggun dan juga seksi malam itu.

"Apa nona mencari tuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku mencarinya. Dia yang menyuruhku datang kemari. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Terakhir saya lihat, tuan tengah berbincang dengan tuan Choi. Mari saya antar nona." ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah laki-laki di hadapannya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan hingga Baekhyun melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Perempuan itu pun melangkah mendekat.

"Donghae oppa!" panggil Baekhyun saat dia sudah berada dekat dengan kakaknya.

Donghae, laki-laki yang dipanggil Baekhyun, menoleh. Senyumnya melebar kala melihat sosok Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyunnie. Kau sudah datang rupanya.", Donghae menyambut Baekhyun.

"Kau tega sekali!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa salahku?"

"Kau menyuruhku datang tapi tidak menemaniku, bahkan aku tadi seperti orang bodoh saat pertama datang. Untungnya ada Chanyeol yang menghampiriku."

Donghae terkekeh, "Hahaha. Maafkan kakakmu ini ya. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Siwon."

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki di sebelah kakaknya, sedikit menganggukkan kepala dan mengulas senyum untuk memberi hormat.

"Donghae, sepertinya Jungsoo dan Zhoumi sudah datang. Ayo temui mereka." ajak Siwon.

Donghae mengangguk lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Aku tinggal dulu ya Baek. Nikmatilah pestanya.", mata Donghae beralih ke Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, tolong temani Baekhyun ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Baik tuan."

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyela ucapan kakaknya. Laki-laki itu berlalu pergi bersama Siwon. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Setelah kepergian Donghae dan Siwon, Baekhyun pun berkeliling untuk melihat siapa saja tamu yang hadir dengan di dampingi Chanyeol tentunya. Beruntungnya dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman kampusnya. Mereka pun berbincang ringan, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa renyah. Sementara dari jarak yang tidak jauh, Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun. Dia sengaja tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun bermaksud memberikan privasi kepada perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun saat salah satu pelayan tanpa sengaja tersandung dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oh, shit!" pekik Baekhyun. Perempuan itu menatap bajunya yang basah. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam menahan emosi.

"Nona, maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja." ucap pelayan itu.

Tamu yang hadir menatap kejadian itu. Donghae dan teman-temannya pun mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa-, astaga! Baekhyun, kau kenapa?", Donghae menatap adik perempuannya. Bajunya basah, penampilannya berantakan.

"Pelayan itu sepertinya tersandung dan tanpa sengaja minumannya tumpah mengenai nona Baekhyun." jelas Chanyeol.

Siwon, si pemilik acara menatap pelayan itu.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali. Pergi. Kau dipecat." ucap Siwon. Pelayan itu tersentak kaget, dia hendak berucap kembali namun diurungkan saat Siwon menatapnya tajam. Pelayan perempuan itu meminta maaf lagi kepada Baekhyun lalu beranjak.

"Baekhyun, maaf atas kejadian ini. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membereskan kekacauan ini dan memberimu baju ganti."

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya, lalu menatap Siwon, "Tidak perlu Siwon oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa.", mata Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Donghae, "Oppa, bolehkah aku pulang?" pinta Baekhyun lirih.

Donghae mengangguk, "Chanyeol akan mengantarmu. Aku masih ada urusan. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Donghae menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, antar Baekhyun pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Silahkan nona.", Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Laki-laki itu lalu berpamitan pada Donghae dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kondisi rumah Baekhyun sudah hening saat mobil Chanyeol berhenti di rumah tersebut. Mata Chanyeol melirik perempuan yang ada di sampingnya. Baekhyun terlihat sudah tertidur.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Baekhyun masuk ke rumah. Laki-laki itu sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah ini. Bahkan Chanyeol memiliki kamar sendiri. Posisinya sebagai orang kepercayaan Donghae mengharuskannya untuk selalu siap jika dibutuhkan, baik oleh Donghae atau Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menaiki lantai 2, melewati beberapa ruangan dan sebuah jembatan kecil sehingga sampai di sebuah paviliun yang merupakan kamar khusus Baekhyun. Dengan masih menggendong Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka knop pintu. Laki-laki itu lalu membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur. Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menatap paha Baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap saat dia meletakkan perempuan itu. Paha itu terlihat mulus dan putih. Mata Chanyeol bergerak naik ke belahan payudara Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan terlihat. Chanyeol beralih menatap bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda. Dan itu membangkitkan birahi Chanyeol sehingga membuat organ vitalnya bangun.

Tubuh Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan dia mencium bibir perempuan itu. Persetan jika Baekhyun nanti akan bangun karena ulahnya. Chanyeol awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun rasa bibir Baekhyun yang manis dan nikmat membuatnya melumat bibir itu. Mata Chanyeol terpejam menikmati kegiatannya.

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Mata perempuan itu terbuka dan membulat saat melihat Chanyeol dalam jarak yang sangat dekat tengah mengulum bibirnya. Tubuh Baekhyun ingin berontak tapi ciuman Chanyeol mengalahkan logikanya. Dia hanya diam memandang laki-laki itu.

Merasa dipandangi, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan manik Baekhyun. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Mereka hanya saling memandang, menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Lanjutkan.", kata itu terlontar lirih dari mulut Baekhyun setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Tidak munafik bagi Baekhyun bahwa dia menikmati ciuman Chanyeol dan ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk berbuat lebih.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun menelusuri wajah laki-laki di hadapannya lalu mengangguk.

Melihat tanggapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir perempuan itu. Baekhyun pun sukarela membuka mulutnya agar lidah keduanya dapat bertemu. Tangan Baekhyun mengalung ke leher Chanyeol sementara laki-laki naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Euuungh...", Baekhyun mendesah ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meremas payudaranya. Baekhyun menggesekkan kakinya ke selangkangan Chanyeol di mana penis laki-laki itu sudah ereksi penuh.

Jari lentik Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol saat lidah laki-laki beralih menjilati leher serta bahunya. Sesekali bibir laki-laki itu menghisap di satu titik dan berujung dengan warna merah pekat.

"Aaarrrgh...", Chanyeol mengerang ketika lidah Baekhyun menggelitik telinganya.

Melihat respon Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar mengulum telinga laki-laki yang menindih tubuhnya saat ini. Kaki keduanya masih bergesekan dan saling melilit. Penis ereksi Chanyeol yang masih tertutup menekan selangkangan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan payudara Baekhyun dan mulai memainkannya.

"Yeoool, aaah..."

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan puting payudara kirinya di hisap kuat oleh bibir Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun, memainkan putingnya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol yang lain membelai vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun, laki-laki itu kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Perempuan itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah. Kaki Baekhyun melingkar sempurna di pinggang Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol merubah posisi keduanya menjadi duduk. Chanyeol masih mencumbu setiap jengkal kulit Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol membuka restleting baju Baekhyun dan secepat kilat menanggalkannya sehingga Baekhyun hanya memakai celana dalam. Tangan Baekhyun pun turut membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Chanyeol sementara bibir mereka masih saling melumat. Chanyeol melepas kemejanya. Dia bisa merasakan payudara montok milik Baekhyun menempel pada dada bidangnya. Laki-laki itu menciumi wajah Baekhyun dan area sekitar leher ketika kembali membuat keduanya dalam posisi tidur. Saat itu pula Chanyeol melepaskan celananya secara keseluruhan hingga akhirnya dia telanjang bulat.

"Euuungh...Aaahhh..."

Desahan Baekhyun mengalun ketika Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan payudara Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumi payudaranya, menghisap putingnya dan meremasnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan merasakan serangan Chanyeol pada buah dadanya.

Ciuman Chanyeol beranjak turun ke daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol mengecup paha dalam Baekhyun.

"Assshhh..."

Sembari menciumi paha Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalam perempuan itu.

Mata Chanyeol mengamati sejenak kewanitaan Baekhyun yang bersih dan berwarna pink. Chanyeol bergerak ke vagina Baekhyun, menghirup bau harum yang menguar dari sana.

"Aaaaaahhhh..."

Baekhyun memekik ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi vaginanya. Bibir Chanyeol menghisap klitoris Baekhyun, sesekali lidah Chanyeol memasuki lubang surga itu dan bermain-main di sana.

Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun lalu mengalungkan kaki jenjang tersebut ke leher Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah pinggul Baekhyun. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana bibir Chanyeol bercumbu dengan vaginanya.

Slruuup!

Chanyeol menghisap kuat vagina Baekhyun, berusaha mengeluarkan cairan orgasme perempuan itu.

"Aaahhh...Yeoool...deeper pleaseee..."

Tangan Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol agar memperdalam kulumannya pada kewanitaannya.

Pinggul Baekhyun bergerak-gerak naik turun saat dia merasa akan mencapai puncak.

Tangan Chanyeol mengocok penisnya seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Baekhyun dan bibirnya yang masih setia mencumbu organ vital itu.

"Aaah...ahhh...oh, shiiit..."

Baekhyun pun klimaks dan Chanyeol pun menyedot habis cairan orgasme perempuan itu. Lidah Chanyeol menjilati setiap inchi bagian dalam vagina Baekhyun, bermaksud membersihkannya.

Chanyeol kembali berhadapan wajah dengan Baekhyun. Mata perempuan itu menatap sayu dan penuh gairah.

"Kau hebat Baek.", Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali.", kali ini Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis perempuan itu lalu menjilati telinganya.

"Yeoool...aaahhh..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Apa kau ingin sesuatu eum?"

Manik kedua beradu. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menjilat telinga laki-laki itu, "Aku ingin penismu Yeollieee..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia lalu membawa penisnya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun mengurut penis panjang dan besar itu.

Baekhyun mulai menjilati batang milik Chanyeol, menghisap testis laki-laki itu. Chanyeol berpegangan pada sandaran tempat tidur menjaga keseimbangannya.

Penis Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Baekhyun.

Plop! Plop!

Bunyinya seperti tengah bermain dengan lolipop. Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan ketika mulut hangat Baekhyun membungkus penisnya. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati servis yang diberikan Baekhyun. Sensasi menggelitik ketika sesekali penis Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan gigi Baekhyun.

"Mmmhhh...assshhh..."

Tangan Chanyeol menuntun kepala Baekhyun agar tidak melepaskan penisnya. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bekerja di bawahnya. Laki-laki itu bisa melihat bagaimana penisnya tidak sepenuhnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Bagaimana perempuan itu meremas payudaranya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya bergerak keluar masuk dari mulut Baekhyun. Gerakannya semakin cepat saat Chanyeol merasa hampir pada puncaknya.

"Aaah Baek...terusss...ahhh..."

Crot!

Sperma Chanyeol tumpah di mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap perempuan di bawahnya yang memandangnya sayu.

"Aku suka rasanya."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa appetizernya sudah cukup. Kita ke main course?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mempersiapkan penisnya sementara Baekhyun membuka lebar pahanya. Pinggulnya masih berada di atas bantal. Chanyeol menggesekkan penisnya di vagina Baekhyun.

"Euuunghhh...masukkan Yeooolll..."

Penis Chanyeol sudah menegang sempurna dan berada di pintu masuk kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Jleb!

"Aaarrrggghhh..."

Baekhyun mengerang ketika penis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Assshhh...shit...you're so tight Baek..."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak mencoba terbiasa dengan keberadaan penis Chanyeol. Perempuan itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan dianggap lampu hijau untuk Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu bergerak ke arah berlawanan dengan gerakan Baekhyun.

"There...ahhh...terus Yeooolll...euuungh..."

Baekhyun mencengkeram sprei saat hujaman penis Chanyeol semakin cepat dan mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"Oh fuck! This is so good...arghhh..."

Posisi pinggul Baekhyun yang sedikit naik membuat penis Chanyeol menghantam batas dinding vaginanya dan Chanyeol pun merasakan kenikmatan saat kejantanannya menumbuk dinding atas vagina Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merunduk dan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Keduanya saling membelit lidah dan berbagi saliva. Kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol meminta agar laki-laki itu bergerak semakin dalam.

"Aaah aaah...Yeoool...fuck...i wanna come...aaahhh...shit..."

"Come to me Baek...squirt for me baby..."

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat saat mendapat isyarat Baekhyun akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Let go Yeooolll...let go...ahhh..."

Chanyeol pun melepas penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun dan vagina itu pun ejakulasi. Cairannya menyembur mengenai tubuh Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang setelah ejakulasi yang di dapatnya.

Bles!

"Aaarrrgh..."

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya sementara dirinya masih bisa merasakan kontraksi pada otot vaginanya karena ejakulasi yang di dapatnya.

Chanyeol memiringkan badan Baekhyun dan meraih satu kaki perempuan itu lalu menyangganya di bahu.

Hentakan penis Chanyeol yang tepat mengenai G-spot Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu kalap dan turut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Bibir Chanyeol menciumi kaki Baekhyun. Perempuan itu sendiri meremas payudaranya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mempersiapkan jarinya di lubang belakang Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu memperlambat gerakannya seraya membelai anus Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya. Baekhyun reflek mengetatkan otot vaginanya saat mengerang merasakan jari Chanyeol di lubang belakangnya.

Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak agak cepat saat jari kedunya sudah masuk ke dalam anus Baekhyun.

Double penetration. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat ini. Jari-jari Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik dinding anus Baekhyun sementara penis Chanyeol masih setia bersarang di vagina Baekhyun yang sangat basah. Pinggul keduanya masih bergerak berlawanan arah.

"Oooh...Yeoool...terusss...ahhhh..."

Cepat dan brutal. Itulah deskripsi gerakan pinggul Chanyeol.

"Damn it Baek! You're so fucking good...aaarrrggghhh..."

Baekhyun terus mengerang, mendesah di bawah kendali Chanyeol.

"Yeoool...i wanna come again...ahhh...fuck..."

"Let it come baby...assshhh..."

Dan seiring tempo yang cepat, Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan ejakulasinya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana cairan itu menyembur dari vagina Baekhyun dan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram sprei seakan ingin merobeknya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mencium bibir perempuan itu.

"You're amazing Baek.", Chanyeol mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Euuungh..."

"Sekarang, naiki aku Baek."

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya, dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berada di atasnya.

"Berbalik. Aku ingin melihat lubang belakangmu." titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun menurut dan memposisikan dirinya di atas penis Chanyeol dengan memunggungi laki-laki itu. Tangan Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam vaginanya.

"Mmmmmmhhh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak naik turun, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana vagina Baekhyun melahap penisnya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas payudaranya sendiri dengan masih tetap memompa penis Chanyeol dengan vaginanya.

Chanyeol kembali mempersiapkan jari-jarinya di lubang belakang Baekhyun yang berkedut.

"Euuungh...assshhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat jari-jari Chanyeol masuk kembali ke lubang analnya. Chanyeol merasakan anus Baekhyun yang menghisap jarinya.

Pinggul Baekhyun kembali bergerak dan Chanyeol pun menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk seirama dengan tempo gerakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik jarinya dari anus Baekhyun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sementara pinggul perempuan itu memanjakan kejantanannya. Tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun, lidah Chanyeol bergerilya di punggung dan sekitar bahu juga leher Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Chanyeol meraih kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menegakkannya. Laki-laki itu menciumi kaki perempuan yang disetubuhinya itu sementara penisnya terus menghujam titik kenikmatan Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu mendesah dan mengerang memohon lebih. Untung saja kamar Baekhyun kedap suara dan terletak di bangunan terpisah yang hanya terhubung oleh jembatan kecil.

"Faster Yeoool...ahhh...deeper...shit..."

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu meningkatkan tempo permainannya. Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun dan menghadap perempuan itu. Dada keduanya menempel erat. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, mengulum lidah perempuan itu.

"Yeoool...i wanna...aaahhh..."

"Together Baek...hold me baby..."

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin brutal saat dia merasa hampir pada klimaksnya. Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pelukan kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol pun mengerat sebagai tanda agar laki-laki itu memperdalam gerakannya.

"Yeooolll...ahhh..."

"Oh shit...Baek..."

Keduanya pun klimaks. Chanyeol melepaskan hasilnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Perempuan itu bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut-kedut.

Sembari menikmati klimaks, keduanya berciuman lembut. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti membalas ciuman itu, membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapatkan dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun pertanda perempuan itu sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun, mencium kedua mata perempuan itu dan mengecup bibirnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi dengan berpelukan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar pagi menembus jendela kamarnya. Mata perempuan itu mengerjap membiasakan diri. Setelah matanya terbuka dan kesadarannya pulih, Baekhyun terduduk.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal tak karuan. Perempuan itu mengingat kejadian semalam saat dirinya bercinta dengan asisten kakaknya. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun tidak menyesal. Chanyeol adalah partner sex yang hebat. Percintaannya semalam adalah yang terbaik dari yang selama ini pernah Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan ejakulasi sebelumnya tapi dengan Chanyeol, dia bisa ejakulasi 2 kali dan rasanya menakjubkan. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan spreinya basah akibat ejakulasinya itu. Pipi Baekhyun memerah mengingat kejadian semalam dan bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum manis. Perempuan itu lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian casual, Baekhyun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Namun perhatian perempuan itu teralih melihat sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, soal sema-"

"Good morning sayangku."

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat merasakan seseorang mengecup pipinya. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar sementara Baekhyun terlihat kaget.

"K-kau, sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Pagi tadi."

"Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun, "Donghae hyung memintaku untuk menemanimu karena untuk 2 bulan ke depan dia akan tinggal di Itali.", laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya, "Lagi pula, aku merindukan tunanganku.", laki-laki itu berucap seraya mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Sementara mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya dari interaksi Baekhyun dan tunangannya.

"Chanyeol, kau pergi saja dulu ke kantor. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku ingin melampiaskan rinduku terlebih dulu." ucap laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menatap 2 orang di depannya lalu mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

"Kita ke kamarku.", laki-laki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mata Baekhyun tidak terlepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang melangkah ke pintu utama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here we go. Dee aslinya agak ga sreg sama judulnya karena plotnya ga sesuai sama lagunya tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting smut, hihihi. Mesum itu manusiawi brooo. Well, jangan nanya sekuel atau lainnya. Fufufu. Doain aja moodnya Dee baik terus jadi nanti bikin sekuel. Yehet! Oh ya, kalo sempet, mampir di Twins & EXO ya. Ketemu juga kenalan sama anaknya ChanBaek, kekeke. Ppyong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**USE WITH PERMISSION**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
